With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Devices such as static random access memory (SRAM) devices benefit from smaller dimensions provided by finFETs, which result in increased memory density. A memory device such as an SRAM device comprises “memory cell” transistors which are used to make up the storage circuits of the SRAM device. In addition to memory cell transistors, multiple “logic” transistors are utilized to control various circuitry, such as word lines, bit lines, and other signals. The requirements for the logic transistors may be different than those for the memory cell transistors. It is therefore desirable to have an improved finFET and method of fabrication to accommodate these varying requirements.